With Your Teeth and Claws
by Eternal-writes
Summary: Kanda Yuu was the strongest Alpha in America, and wasn't one to be challenged. Ever. That is, until Allen Walker, an omega transfer student makes it his mission to piss him off. Kanda is intrigued by this bold, unabashed clever omega. He decides to do everything he can to figure out the oddity that is Allen Walker.
1. Secrecy

Allen carefully applied waterproof concealer over his scar, triple checking that it was almost impossible to tell that he was wearing makeup. Once he was certain, he left his bathroom and got dressed. The school he was attending was full of rich kids, hence the school had a uniform. A white short sleeved button up, a black jacket to go over it, black dress pants, and a tie. Allen hurried down the stairs, his pitbull Tim at his heels as he walked into the kitchen where Mana was cooking something. Allen smiled tightly. "Dad, you burned it again," he told him gently. Mana groaned loudly.

"Don't worry everyone, I bought cereal," Neah mumbled from his spot on the couch. Allen looked over his shoulder and snickered, the dark-haired man was curled up in a massive amount of blankets, watching tv with a bowl of cereal. Mana frowned, looking down at the burned mess lying on the pan.

"It was a good try dad," Allen told him, "Maybe you can ask Cross to teach you how to cook,"

"Oh, and you can learn how to gamble and cheat at poker!" Neah added with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Allen rolled his eyes, before waving as he made his way to the door. "Gotta go, see you after school," He silently slipped on a pair of white gloves, an extra precaution, even though he already wrapped bandages around his left arm.

"Have fun on your first day honey!" Mana shouted as he left.

Allen winced, he had a feeling today was probably going to be a disaster waiting to happen. He gripped his backpack strap tightly as he walked to his new highschool, which wasn't too far from his house. He could feel anxiety begin to curl in his chest, he worried his lower lip as he walked. He wasn't here to make friends, nor was he here to make enemies. Allen was here to stay undetected, and nothing more. He steeled his resolve as he walked, he would be kind, caring, but distant. After a few minutes of walking in silence and nervousness, he noticed others walking too, some looking wide awake, while others yawned and stared blankly ahead.

A very lively group caught his attention. "Yuu-chan! Good morning!" An energetic redhead shouted, sprinting past Allen, almost knocking him over to tackle the man in front of him. A girl followed casually, and sent an apologetic smile his way.

"Sorry about him, he's a little energetic," The girl told him, "You look new,"

"I am," Allen told her, a soft smile played on his lips, "I just moved here,"

"Well, I hope you like it here, i'm Lenalee, part of Kanda Yuu's pack,"

"Nice to meet you, the names Allen," He replied. Lenalee smiled, waved goodbye and then joined who Allen assumed was Kanda. The girl was nice, and Allen strongly resisted the urge to befriend her. Being an outcast wasn't in Allen's nature, but it was his only option. It was too dangerous to get attached to anyone, he'd probably move again. Up ahead he could see the school, bigger than any school he'd ever been to. Allen bit his lip, hopefully he wouldn't get lost. He had a good sense of direction but with a school this big navigating it would probably be a difficult task at first.

Luckily, as he entered the building, he realized all the hallways were numbered, which made his job a thousand times easier. As he walked he searched for his first hour, which was homeroom. Allen found it easily, and the teacher kindly directed him to an empty seat. A few minutes later, class began. "Okay class, before we begin, I want our new student to introduce themselves." Allen almost groaned out loud.

He stood, and offered his classmates a kind smile, "Uh, my name is Allen Walker, i'm an omega, and I transferred here from Japan," Allen stated simply.

"Why do you have a british accent then?" someone asked.

"I was born in London," he told them vaguely, before sitting down. The teacher, Klaud Nine nodded before beginning her class.

"Alright everyone, today i'm going to talk about the upcoming tournament for all packs. Your Alpha will register your pack for the tournament, if he or she chooses to." Allen raised an eyebrow as she continued. Apparently, every year in April they held a tournament to see who had the strongest and most diverse pack. It sounded like fun, and loners like Allen could partake in some of the events if they wanted to. Allen immediately rejected the idea, he definitely didn't want to participate and end up getting noticed. Undetectable. He needed to stay unnoticed.

Allen breezed through his day, only encountering minor hiccups, until lunch finally arrived. He was sitting alone, eating his lunch in silence with a book open at his side. The book was relatively boring, but it kept his mind occupied and he didn't look pathetic. He was nearly done eating when a raven-haired teen, Kanda, shoved a small boy out of his way. The poor guy fell flat on his face, and Kanda gave a cold, unamused laugh.

Allen knew he would regret this later, but her got up, sent a fiery glare Kanda's way and helped the fallen teen up. "Jeez, you fell pretty hard, are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes thank you," the boy mumbled. Allen smiled before raising an eyebrow at Kanda.

"Are you blind?" Allen asked, crossing his arms.

"What? No, you idiot,"

"Then why'd you shove him?" He asked calmly.

"I did it on purpose you fucking beansprout,"

"You're an asshole," He muttered, just as the bell signaling lunch was over rang. He made his quick escape out with the crowd, seething with anger. Who just shoves people like that? Kanda Yuu apparently. Allen spent most of the rest of his day ignoring Kanda, who now seemed intent on being an asshole to him. As he was leaving the school, a tall teen tapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you for standing up for Johnny," the guy said with a smile.

"No problem," He replied.

The next day, Allen realized he already fucked up everything. Calling Kanda Yuu an asshole was a mistake. A huge one. Everyone was staring, and whispering incoherently. He'd been noticed, the exact opposite of what he was aiming for. His day was relatively the same, despite the newly achieved attention. During gym was when things took a noticeable change as they were running. The red-head from his first day kept giving him curious looks, and the rest of his class seemed to be holding its breath. Daisya keep looking back and forth between them, before finally saying, "Are you going to fight him or something Lavi?" Allen pretended he didn't hear him, and waited for Lavi's response.

"Yuu needs to lighten up," Lavi said with a playful snicker. "It was hilarious to watch,"

"I still can't believe Kanda hasn't fought him," Daisya muttered, "That wouldn't be funny to watch," Allen picked up his speed and ran even faster, passing everyone with ease. He should've seen this coming, he'd challenged him in a sense by calling him an asshole. Fuck. Kanda was probably the strongest Alpha in the entire school. Allen cursed himself for his stupidity, he should've kept his mouth shut. It was a relief when the coach told them to get changed and leave for lunch, but then he remembered her had the same lunch as Kanda himself.

Allen groaned and rubbed his temple. "What's wrong?" someone asked. Allen turned to find that Lavi was the one who asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." He lied with a forced smile. Lavi smirked and patted him on the back.

"If you say so little buddy,"

Kanda was genuinely curious about this new student at his school, Allen Walker. He was bold, really bold. He was the only one actively challenging him, and Kanda felt strangely excited. So, during lunch he watched the boy like a hawk, taking note of his near ethereal appearance. Silver eyes, white hair, pale pink lips, a lean muscular build, pale skin. He was truly an oddity, with his gold earring dangling from one of his ears, and his white gloves. Kanda finally got up from his seat and approached the kid, Allen didn't seem to notice until Kanda growled, "Oi shortstack,"

Allen looked up at him and glared, "What could you possibly want?"

"Why are you so fucking ugly?" Kanda snapped.

"Um, excuse me?" Allen replied, "Have you ever looked in the mirror ponytail?"

"Says the fucking beansprout with strange hair and silver eyes," Kanda grumbled, "No wonder no one in this school wants to be friends with you. You look like a monster."

"At least if I did get friends they'd be real ones." Allen shot back, "Anyone who's friends with you is probably scared of you."

"Allen! Kanda! My office, now!~" Komui, the principle shouted, walking over to them hastily. Komui grabbed both of them by the wrist and dragged them to his office. Allen glared hotly at Kanda as they walked.

Once inside the office, Komui took a seat. "Well, you two don't seem to be getting along very well,"

"Hmph, obviously," Kanda grumbled, "He's insanely annoying."

"Right back at you, Bakanda,"

"Look, I understand this transition can be difficult. You probably miss your old friends Allen but this is probably not the best way to get new ones,"

"I don't need friends, Komui."

Kanda clicked his tongue, and Komui sighed.

"You do need friends, Allen. You might never join another pack at this rate."

"Who'd want you in their pack?" Kanda growled.

"Shut the hell up, fucking ponytail. Anyway, why I am the only one getting lectured here?"

Komi gave him an overly energetic smile, "Well I don't have much authority over the strongest Alpha in America,"

"Are you joking? This is ridiculous! Why are you even bothering with lecturing me if your not gonna do the same to him?!"

"Kanda could you please step out for a moment?" Kanda rolled his eyes and happily complied, but he stayed close enough to the door to hear their conversation. This kid was much more hotheaded than he gave him credit for.

"Allen, Mana and Neah have informed me about your situation." Kanda heard a loud, pissed off sigh.

"Can we talk about this after school or something? I've got chemistry and the bell is about to ring,"

"I can just write you a pass, Allen. Now is as good as anytime to talk about it."

"I don't ever want to talk about it,"

"Look, I know your time with-" But Komi never finished his sentence, Allen stormed out, looking not furious, but scared.

"Oi fucking beansprout-" Allen completely ignored him, not so much as a glance as he stomped past with a dull look in his eyes. Kanda scowled and walked back into the office.

"You handled that well," he muttered sarcastically. "What's that beansprouts deal?"

"That's confidential," Komui told him vaguely, "I don't think it'd be a good idea to tell you anything unless you needed to know,"

"Che," Kanda grumbled before turning on his heel and leaving. Allen Walker was just a bunch of secrets waiting to be uncovered, and he was determined to find out the truth. Kanda scanned the halls as he walked to his next class, hoping to get a glimpse of the shorter male. Unfortunately he didn't see him, and Kanda spent the last hours of his day being bored, trying his best to ignore Lavi. "Yuu," the energetic boy mumbled, "Hey Yuu!"

"WHAT?"

"Jeez what's wrong?" Lavi mumbled, putting his forehead on his desk. "Is it about the new kid Allen? He's cool, please don't kill him!"

"Che. I'm not gonna kill the beansprout." Kanda snapped, "I just want to know what his fucking problem is,"

"...And you want me to find out?" Lavi guessed, "I can do that Yuu-chan! No problem, I've been a little curious about him myself. Who even wears gloves anymore? He must be hiding something."

"You two are so nosy!" Lenalee whined from behind them, "Can't you just leave him alone?"

"Never!" Lavi told her with a giant smile, "I have a thirst for knowledge, and I must discover his secrets!"


	2. Investigation

**I feel like the younger generation (Allen and co.) would make their own packs while in high school, and the adults would just watch over them and the staff of the school would be their own pack. Let me explain the way I define the ranks.**

 **A side note: I am aware some of these characters are probably not of highschool age, but let's pretend ok.**

 **[From most power to the least]**

 **Alpha: Leader of the pack. They are the strongest, and most respected.**

 **Beta: Right hand man/men of the alpha.**

 **Delta: Helps out the Betas**

 **Gamma: Protects the pack.**

 **Elder: Older, respected members of the pack.**

 **Omega: Entertainers of the pack, often hilarious and energetic. Can easily lighten the mood, but not all omega fit this stereotype**

 **Packs:**

 **Marie's pack**

 **Noise Marie [Rank: Alpha] {Miranda's mate}**

 **Miranda Lotto [Rank: Beta, because she a strong woman ok] {Marie's mate}**

 **Fo [Rank: Beta]**

 **Bak Chan [Rank: Delta]**

 **Arystar Krory III [Rank: Delta] {Eliade's mate}**

 **Chaoji Han [Rank: Gamma]**

 **Johnny [Rank: Omega]**

 **Kanda's pack**

 **Kanda [Rank: Alpha]**

 **Lenalee: [Rank: Beta]**

 **Suman Dark [Rank: Beta]**

 **Link [Rank: Delta]**

 **Daisya Berry [Rank: Gamma]**

 **Lavi: [Rank: Omega]**

 **Timothy Hearst [Rank: Omega] (he isn't in this story at all, but I just put him here ok)**

 **Hevlaska's pack**

 **Hevlaska [Rank: Alpha]**

 **Cross [Rank: Beta]**

 **Klaud [Rank: Beta]**

 **Yeager [Rank: Beta]**

 **Winters [Rank: Beta]**

 **Komui [Rank: Delta]**

 **Reever [Rank: Delta]**

 **Eliade [Rank: Gamma] {Krory's mate}**

 **Loners**

 **Mana [Rank: Alpha]**

 **Neah [Rank: Omega]**

 **Allen [Rank: Omega]**

* * *

 _"Can you hear me, Allen?" a figure asked. The room was dark and cold, yet familiar. He knew exactly where he was, and it made him shudder. A light was suddenly turned on, blinding Allen for a few seconds before he recognized the figure before him. Golden eyes, dark skin, black slicked back hair. Tyki Mikk. "I said, can you hear me?" A pained whine escaped Allen's lips, before he nodded._

 _"Good, then I can continue," Tyki mumbled, producing a shiny object from nearby. Allen's body automatically tensed, and he struggled against the restraints keeping him seated in his chair. No, this couldn't be happening. Not again. Tyki kneeled in front of him so they were eye level._

 _"I told you this would happen, Allen. You failed, again." His voice was calm, and somewhat soothing, but Allen didn't believe his facade for a second. "This is your fault." A scream ripped through him as a knife was plunged into his thigh._

* * *

Allen woke up on the floor, thrashing around. If he was being honest, this wasn't the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last. He got up slowly, reorienting himself. His throat was scratchy, and he didn't even bother with testing his voice. He knew it would be gone if he used it too much, probably because he'd had more nightmares last night than he could recall. He made quick work of getting dressed, not even bothering with putting bandages on today. He just slipped on his gloves, figuring it would be enough to get him through the day. Tim jumped off of the bed and followed him, his tail wagging a million miles an hour. Allen reapplied his makeup, and headed downstairs to head off to school. His walk was quiet, until Kanda and his pack members walked past.

They were always loud and an energetic gaggle of people, and it made Allen smile. It reminded him of his time in Spain, before he traveled to Portugal. He used to be part of a pack like Kanda's, but it was a short lived experience. A good experience nonetheless. Lavi walked over to him and put his arm on Allen's shoulders. "Sorry about Yuu-chan yesterday, he's a bit moody."

"Uh, it's no problem, it was partly my fault." Allen told him, his voice barely a whisper. "I should've restrained myself,"

"No! I've never seen anyone talk to him like that and survive, I'm lovin' this!" Lavi grinned, "You've officially become my best friend!" It was unavoidable after all, then. He was going to make friends, even if he didn't want to or mean to. Allen smiled, and he swore he saw Lavi blush.

"Okay," Allen mumbled, Lavi's grin widened and he dragged him over to the rest of his pack.

Lenalee beamed at him, "Hi, what's up Allen?"

"Uh, getting dragged over here awkwardly by Lavi I guess." He replied scratching the back of his neck. "Does he always do this?"

"Pretty much," Lenalee told him, "But don't worry, you'll get used to it,"

"Alleeeen! Do you want to join our pack?" Lavi asked suddenly, jumping on his back. Allen mentally panicked, and he said the first thing on his mind.

Which happened to be no. "He said he doesn't need a pack, you idiot," Kanda snapped with a dramatic hair flip of his ponytail. He was right, and he still stood by his words. It was too dangerous, and always would be.

"I hope you'll change your mind soon," Lenalee told him, "You'd be a great addition,"

"Thanks, I'll think on it," Allen replied, "It's just not a good time right now."

"Aw man!" Lavi whined, grabbing Allen's hand pretty unexpectedly. He quickly detangled their fingers, and pretended not to notice it happened. Once they entered the school building, Allen detached himself from the group.

* * *

Allen ended up in the library during his fourth hour, toresearch a specific type of drug for health class. Fortunately this assignment was partner work, so he ended up working on it with Lavi. At this point in the day, his voice finally completely disappeared, so he resorted to writing down his responses to Lavi's neverending questions.

"So, Allen. Why did you move to Japan and then to America?" Lavi asked, filling out a couple of questions on their worksheet. Allen took a moment to carefully craft a believable story. It was unlikely for people to leave their packs and start over. 'Well, Mana and Neah missed America, because they were born here.'

"Wait, wait. Mana and Neah? Part of the Noah Clan, right?"

'Not anymore. They defected, after a sudden change of leadership. We moved to Japan after that.' That was a vague version of the truth.

"Oh, why the sudden change?" Lavi asked.

'I don't remember, sorry.'

"Ah, that's fine. I was just curious," Lavi told him and after an awkward pause, "We're just about done with this project, buddy!" Allen smiled. Lavi let him take the reins on the rest of the paper, and they were done with fifteen minutes left in class.

"Hey Allen, did you have a girlfriend while you were part of that pack?" Allen shook his head, and didn't elaborate. Lavi leaned closer to him and wasn't even being subtle about it as he reached for Allen's hands. Lavi intertwined their fingers and pouted at Allen. "So, why do you wear gloves?" He asked. Allen said the first excuse that came to mind.

'I'm a germaphobe' he wrote simply after managing to keep Lavi from getting a glimpse of his hands.

* * *

Lavi wasn't believing the germaphobe excuse for a second. He'd seen a few germaphobes in his day, and Allen was definitely not one. There was a different reason he wore gloves. Allen had started to avoid him now, and Lavi was forced to use less than manly methods. Allen was always changed before anyone even got in the Locker room, so Lavi got dressed quickly to stand with Allen.

He nonchalantly leaned against Allen and bumped their hands together, Allen smiled faintly and moved his hands away.

Lavi tried again before the end of class, by trying to steal Allen's basketball and his gloves at the same time. It didn't work very well, because Allen was surprisingly good at basketball.

* * *

Lavi finally succeeded during lunch. Allen had caught on, and was prepared for half-assed attempts at taking his gloves, but he wasn't prepared for Lavi's foolproof plan.

Lavi walked over to Allen, who despite gaining a few friends, chose to sit alone. He was reading a book called, Call Me By Your Name. He didn't seem to be paying attention. Lavi stole one of the strawberries off his plate and stared intently at the shorter boy. "Stop eating my food Lavi," Allen said distractedly, "I'm not afraid to stab you with my fork,"

Lavi smiled a bright mischievous smile. He tilted Allen's chin up with his hands, and leaned in closer. "What are you doing?" Allen asked, his voice coming out rough, a true look of confusion passing over his features. Lavi leaned in ever closer, to the point where there lips were only an inch apart. Lavi suddenly pulled back swiftly with a triumphant smile, dangling one of Allen's gloves in front of him.

Allen looked down at his hands and and pouted at Lavi. "Can I have it back now?"

"So you aren't hiding anything?!" Lavi exclaimed, looking disappointed. Allen smiled. Luckily Lavi had pulled off the wrong one.

"Absolutely nothing," Allen told him, getting up and throwing his uneaten food away. He grabbed the glove from Lavi and continued to read, acting as if nothing had even happened. Lavi went back to his seat next to Kanda and groaned.

"Well that's that." Lavi muttered, "He's got nothing." Kanda let out a long, contemplating sigh.

"Did you get anything of interest?" Kanda asked, with a withering glare.

"W-well," Lavi mumbled, "I found out he's related to Mana and Neah Walker."

"Why is that important?" Lenalee asked.

"They were part on the Noah Clan. One of the strongest packs globally." Lavi explained, his eyes shining with knowledge. He looked a lot like his grandfather bookman in this moment. "Apparently the three of them defected when there was a change in leadership. I asked him why it changed, and he said he didn't remember. Maybe it was a few years ago and he just forgot."

"But you'd think he'd remember right?" Lenalee mumbled, "If the change made them want to leave, you'd think he'd remember who it was that made him leave his entire pack..."

"Exactly, so we need to figure who this new leader is." Kanda mumbled.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you guys," Lenalee told them, "It's a strange reason to leave the most powerful pack in the world."

"I could ask my grandfather, he'd know who the new leader is. Then we can research him." Lavi continued, with a smile.

* * *

The second Allen got home, he took an excessively long shower. The only time he got to wear short sleeves was when he was home, but today isn't going to be that type of day. As soon as he got out, he heard unfamiliar voices and Mana greeting them with enthusiasm. Allen put on a large hoodie with the quote, "Is it better to speak or to die?" Sometimes Allen thinks it is better to die. Sometimes things need to stay unsaid. He quickly covered up his scar on his face with makeup before deciding he should probably go down stairs.

Allen hurried down the stairs and was met with a sight he wasn't ready to see. Kanda Yuu sitting on the couch talking to Mana. He glared furiously at the other teen, but Kanda had his back to him. Allen walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, taking a bite of it before finally attracting everyone's attention. "Is this your son?" an old man asked. Allen nonchalantly stuck his left hand into his pocket as the man's eyes scanned him.

"Yes! Isn't he adorable?" Mana squealed, looking every bit the over-enthusiastic parent. Allen rolled his eyes.

"He is definitely cute," the man said, looking slightly annoyingly jolly. "Don't you think so too Yuu?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at his father and glared at Allen. "If cute means disgusting, then yes."

"Oh yeah ponytail? Say that to my mother fucking face." Allen growled.

"Kanda manners!" Tiedoll exclaimed.

"Allen language!" Neah scolded, making his way down the stairs. Allen and Kanda glared menacingly at each other.

"I will," Kanda growled back, moving so quickly that Allen hardly had time to register the movement. Kanda was standing right in front of him now. Tiedoll got to his feet and made his way over to them. "You. Are. Disgusting." Allen had to look up slightly to look Kanda in the eye, and it was infuriating.

"Go get your eyes checked, you bastard."

Kanda smiled slightly, before walking toward the door. "Che. See you at school, beansprout."

"I'm sorry about him," Tiedoll said before he exited hastily. As soon as the door closed, Mana crossed his arms.

"Really Allen?" Neah mumbled, sighing in defeat.

"It's not my fault he's infuriating." Allen replied, taking another bite of his apple angrily. "He was being an ass."

"You've just gotta take it silently. Reacting like that only gives him what he wants."

"Yeah, not reacting like that did so well last time." he snapped. "I'm not going to apologize. He deserved to be knocked down a peg-"

"He's an alpha. Your an omega, you should treat him with respect," Mana told him gently.

"It doesn't matter how much respect I give him. He's still going to be a fucking asshole."

* * *

Kanda ignored him fathers rambling as he drove home. "Yuu, you can't always be rude! You probably hurt his feelings!"

"Good," Kanda mumbled.

"You don't know his situation, Kanda. You don't know what he's been through. You can't treat people like that without knowing their story."

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"What that beansprout's deal is,"

"Well... I do but that's personal information."

Kanda clicked his tongue loudly.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm so happy to be finally writing again!**


	3. Secret Uncovered

The three of them were sitting in the library. Lavi stared at the screen disbelievingly. The silence was thick with astonishment.

 **Tyki Mikk.**

 **Age:19**

 **Appearance: Gold eyes, dark hair.**

 **Pack: The Noah Clan**

 **Rank: Alpha, current leader**

 **Mate: Allen Walker**

"This is him?" Lenalee said. "This isn't some joke, right?"

"Allen's gay!?" Lavi exclaimed, his eye widening. Lenalee sighed dramatically.

"No, Lavi. The surprise isn't his sexuality, it's his mate. The strongest alpha known to man is mated with Allen Walker!" Lenalee told him.

"This just raises more questions..." Kanda grumbled with annoyance. "Who in the world would leave their pack, especially if they're mated to it's leader?"

"He told me that he and his family left after a change of leadership, but this change happened a two years ago. He definitely lied to me when he said he didn't remember who was the leader now..."

"Maybe you should just ask him?" A timid voice said. Kanda growled and turned around to come face to face with Miranda Lotto and Johnny.

"Yeah! Good idea guys!" Lenalee replied, with a sweet caring smile. Miranda gave her a smile and the duo went over to a different table.

"Wait Lenalee, we probably shouldn't ask him." Lavi said. "We should probably figure out more about Allen first."

"Ok fine." Lenalee mumbled with a pout. "But how are we going to do that?"

"You went over to his house once right Yuu-chan?"

"Che. Don't call me that." He growled, before answering, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, we should hang out with him or something." Lavi replied, "Maybe he'll open up to us."

"It's worth a shot," Lenalee said before shutting her laptop off.

The three of them headed to lunch, after skipping their entire fourth hour to do research on Allen's previous pack. Allen was sitting in his usual spot, pouring over another book and eating by himself. The boy still refused to sit with any of the friends he'd made so far. Allen could be friendly, but he didn't want to gain attachments to anyone. it was proving to be a difficult task as all of Kanda's pack went over and sat with him.

Lavi grinned at him and Allen looked around vaguely at the crowd that now occupied his table. "What's going on?" Allen asked, closing his book for a second before glaring at Kanda, who also surprisingly sat with him.

"We're friends, you should sit with your friends little buddy." Lavi explained. Okay, that made sense to him. He guessed. Allen's eyes locked with Kanda's.

"He isn't my friend," Allen mumbled, a satisfied smile played on his lips as Kanda growled angrily. "The idiot came to my house and proceeded to insult me. He really has no idea how to deal with people,"

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded, "What the hell?"

"Che, whatever." Kanda grumbled. "Fuck you beansprout," Allen growled at him before returning to his book, ignoring the seething glare Kanda was giving him.

"So, speaking of coming over, can we?" Lavi asked, "We promise to keep Yuu-chan in check,"

"Alright fine, as long as this isn't another plan to investigate me or ssomething." Allen said, glancing Lavi's way.

"Yay! I promise not to do anything weird. I was just really curious as to why you wore gloves, it won't happen again." Lavi told Allen with a genuine smile. Allen smiled back and stared at his book for a moment before finally leaving it so he could talk.

"So what are you reading?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing interesting to you guys," Allen told her before handing her the book. She gave it a short once over before handing it back.

"I actually own a copy, it was really good,"

"You liked it?" Allen wondered aloud, astonished. He hadn't expected anyone to have read Call Me By Your Name.

"Yeah, have you seen the movie?"

"A hundred times,"

"Is it good? I've never got the chance to see it,"

"It's fucking amazing,"

"What the heck Allen, I thought we were friends!" Lavi whined, "Why am I not included in the conversation?"

"You don't like books Lavi," Lenalee reminded him.

"I don't like old, boring books," he told her with a pout.

"You wouldn't like it," she continues, before turning to talk to Link, who was nodding occasionally and otherwise not contributing much to their conversation.

So Allen was stuck talking to Lavi or Kanda. Or both. Lavi stole a French fry off Allen's plate and Allen glared at him. "You were not subtle at all," he mumbled.

Lavi grinned. "Did I make the short stack angry?" He mocked with a mischievous smile.

"I am not that short!" Allen told him.

"You are too," Lavi told him.

"Oh my god, how do people not strangle you?" Allen muttered darkly.

"It's a struggle," Kanda mumbles, and Lavi screeched.

"You guys are so mean!" He whined, latching onto Lenalee dramatically.

Lenalee soothingly pat him on the head and continued her conversation with Link. Lavi smiled, a kind of smile he'd never used before when looking at anyone. And that smile was directed at Lenalee. Were they mates? Was he hoping they'd become mates? Was Lenalee oblivious?

Allen glanced at Kanda and then looked away when he was met with cold, cobalt eyes already staring at him. The sight was familiar, so familiar. He couldn't stand to look at him. Allen couldn't even bare to sit at this table anymore. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back" Allen mumbled vaguely, before making a quick departure to the nearest bathroom. He quickly hid in a stall, taking deep calming, breathes. He clenched his fists and stared at the ceiling light to help orient himself. He was barely aware of the sound of someone walking in. He hurried to quiet his breathing. Someone knocked on his stall before saying a in a familiar voice, "Are you okay?"

"Go away," Allen wheezed out, "It'll be over soon,"

"I may be blind, but I can still hear, Allen Walker." Marie told him softly. "Take deep breathes."

"I am, leave me...alone," Allen growled. "It'll...be over soon,"

"What triggered the panic attack?" Marie asked.

"That...doesn't-"

"I saw you when you looked into Kanda's eyes. You looked like someone just shot you,"

"His eyes reminded me of someone," Allen wheezed out, before taking a much needed breath.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you,"

* * *

Later that day, he was sitting on his couch, Mana and Neah were shopping for something and he had the whole house to himself for a while. There was a knock on the door, and Allen hurriedly untangled himself from his blankets and looked through the hole in the door. To hi relief, it was Lavi, Lenalee and unfortunately Kanda. He proceeded to unlock all four of the locks on his door before opening it.

"Why do you have so many locks on your front door?" Lavi asked as he walked in.

"I'm a cautious person, I guess." Allen replied as they all walked into the living room. Tim, his pit bull popped his head out from under the pile of blankets. Allen could hear his tail thumping on the floor, he glanced between Allen and the trio behind him. "Friends," Allen told him, and the pit bull launched himself onto Lavi excitedly.

"He's so cute," Lavi told Allen with a big goofy smile.

"I brought a movie for us to watch, but I was thinking about playing truth or dare." Lenalee told them all.

Allen shrugged, "That's fine with me." Lenalee went first, asking Lavi truth or dare. To which the red head responded with dare.

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room." Lenalee said. Allen raised an eyebrow as Lavi grinned and walked to a nearby mirror and kissed himself. Both Allen and Lenalee collapsed into a fit of laughter. Kanda remained stoic, staring at the wall with a bored look. The game went on for about thirty minutes, with the four of them doing ridiculous acts and laughing. Kanda went to the bathroom for a few minutes, and the game only stopped when Allen got a call. "Ooh, is that your boyfriend Tyki?" Lavi cooed, and then immediately slapped his hand over his mouth.

Allen's finger hovered over the answer button, his eyes wide. He stared at Lavi. He glanced around worriedly. "Y-you need to leave." Allen told them, before he declined the call.

"Allen we're sorry-" Lenalee told him, trying to amend Lavi's mistake.

"You all need to leave now," Allen told them again, "Please. It's not safe here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked. Kanda returned from his trip to the bathroom.

"What'd you do baka usagi?" Kanda growled.

"I just said-"

"Don't say it again!" Allen warned him, "You need to leave, please."

His phone rang, and Allen nearly dropped it to answer it. He walked to front door and motioned for them to leave. They reluctantly did so, Lavi apologizing the whole time. Allen closed the door and all four locks clicked audibly. "Hello?" Allen said into the phone.

"Allen?" Road whispered. "We're coming to America."

"What? Why? Isn't Brazil safe?"

"Not anymore." Her voice shook with fear. "His men are looking here, and we need to go,"

"Alright, just be safe okay?"

"Are you safe?" Road asked, "You sound a little frightened."

"A friend of mine said his name, I know it's dumb but I-"

"I get it, it's ok Allen. Just lock the doors, we'll be there soon."

The call ended and Allen ran his shaking fingers through his hair. Tim kept trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working. He couldn't calm his breathing. The door opened and two figures stepped inside. "Allen? Are you okay?" A soothing voice asked. Mana. That was Mana's voice.

Allen bit his lip anxiously. Tim whined and nudged him, Mana and Neah put their bags on the table and went over to him. "What's wrong? What happened." Neah asked gently.

"Weren't your friends supposed to be here?" Mana asked. Allen nodded.

"They were," He finally managed to say through his fear. "I sent them away because-" He took a breath, "One of them said his name and I-"

"It's perfectly safe here, Allen," Neah told him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Road, Skin, and Jasdevi left Brazil. They're headed here because it isn't safe there. It isn't safe anywhere."

"It's safe," Mana whispered, "It will always be safe here for you."

"Okay," Allen agreed.

* * *

Kanda sat in his room with Lavi and Lenalee. "We really freaked him out," Lenalee began.

"I didn't mean to say it." Lavi said for the umpteenth time. "I didn't know he'd react like that,"

"We still have no idea what's going on." Lenalee mumbled.

"I found something." Kanda told them. "I searched his house while you guys distracted him. I found a picture and it's really strange." He showed it to them, in the picture was a tall man with a weird mask, who was obviously the previous alpha of the Noah Clan, hugging someone who was obviously Tyki and another male. He flipped over the photo to reveal the names written on there.

From left to right. Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk, The Earl.

He flipped the photo over again. "He looks completely different. Unrecognizable."

"Maybe he just dyed his hair." Lenalee commented.

"His eyes are a totally different color. His skin is paler, and he didn't wear gloves in this picture." Lavi observed.

"Holy shit, you're right." Lenalee mumbled. "How is that possible?"

"This is so weird. What the heck is going on with this kid?"

"Is it bad I really want to figure it out?" Lenalee mumbled.

"I still can't get over how terrified he looked. Why would he be so scared over me saying his mates name?" Lavi wondered.

Kanda stared at the wall, his mind was running a million miles an hour. Why would he so scared?

He acted the same way when he rushed to the bathroom during lunch earlier that day. Kanda hadn't missed the change in his attitude, and it intrigued him. Was he afraid of Tyki, or something else entirely?

Just what was Allen Walker hiding?


	4. Short-Lived Reunion

**Chapter 4 is finally uploaded! Yay! please R &R, and give me ideas for anything u guys want. **

**Message me if u want me to do some one-shots!~**

* * *

The next day, Allen acted if nothing had happened. Lavi apologized again, and so did Lenalee. Kanda just clicked his tongue and tapped the hilt of his sword Mugen. They were enjoying their lunch when three strangers entered the cafeteria. Allen looked up, and smiled widely. Lenalee glanced at them, and then back at Allen. "Allen!" Road yelled and he got up to hug her. The entire lunch room was watching them now. Jasdevi and Skin crushed him in a hug as well. "How are you?" they asked.

"I've been better." He told them, "How was Brazil?"

"Dreadful," Road said dramatically. "His men are like rats. They're everywhere there now."

"I'm glad you left when you did," Allen said, "I haven't seen you guys in so long! How long are you staying?"

"Are you going to introduce us?" Lavi asked, poking Allen in the side.

"Oh, right." Allen mumbled, "This is Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Suman, Daisya, and lastly Kanda."

"It's nice to see you made actual friends for once Al," Jasdevi said with a grin. "My name is Jasdevi, my two mates are Road and Skin."

"They call themselves the Triple Threat," Allen joked, with a bright smile, brighter than anyone had ever seen it. It took Kanda by surprise, he was nearly enthralled by it.

"We're leaving for Canada next week" Road said, before taking a seat. "We just came to visit for a day." Allen nodded. "Where are Mana and Neah? They didn't answer our call."

"They went to a convention or something, i'm not sure," Allen told them, "They won't be back until your gone." Jasdevi pouted.

Everyone was staring at them. "So, what's the Noah Clan like?" Lavi asked. "You're in it right?"

"We defected."

"Why?" Lenalee asked.

"A change of leadership." Jasdevi told them.

"That's what Allen said when I asked him about it." Lavi whined, "But that's fine. I'll respect your privacy."

"Beansprout, I need to talk to you," Kanda told him gruffly.

"Seriously! My name is Allen!" Allen growled, as Kanda dragged him off to the bathroom. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

Kanda, when in the privacy of the bathroom showed him the picture he'd stolen. Allen snatched it away. "Why do you look different in it." Kanda demanded.

"That's none of your business."

"It's my business to keep my pack safe, and you're looking pretty dangerous to me. You look completely different. You defected from your pack and won't tell me why. You're terrified of Tyki finding you." Allen's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "I'm starting to think you did something. Something bad enough to be on the run. You even brought more of your friends here."

"I didn't do anything." Allen said softly. "Now get out of my way."

"No." Kanda grumbled, shoving Allen into the wall.

"Keep your hands off of me, bakanda!" Allen exclaimed, baring his teeth. His mouth was full of sharp werewolf canines. "Me and my family didn't do anything." Allen continued, trying to calm himself. He shoved past Kanda and into the lunchroom. Lavi's eyes widened at the anger glinting in the smaller boy's eyes. Kanda followed him, looking equally angry, if not, more so.

"Leave me alone!" Allen yelled at him.

"No," Kanda growled, grabbing his arm and nearly yanking the younger boy off his feet. "What's the real story behind you and the Noah Clan?"

"It's none of your fucking business now back off! You fucking asshole!" Allen shouted. Lenalee and Lavi were up in an instant, ready to prevent a full blown fight. The cafeteria broke out into a fit of noise, and concerned chatter. Road and Skin were watching the pair closely.

Kanda growled in his face and grabbed him by the shirt. "Answer my damn question."

"No way. What're gonna do about it, huh?" Allen mocked. His fists were clenched in preparation. "Do it. Hit me." Kanda couldn't contain his rage. This kid was lethally annoying, so it was like Kanda's fist moved on it's own. The cafeteria was quiet as they all stared. His fist connected harshly with Allen's face.

Skin, Road and Jasdevi were up and at his side in a second. "Raise your hand against him ever again, and I will rip your hands off." Skin threatened. Allen clenched his jaw and glared at Kanda.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, as Kanda let go of him. "I know children who throw better punches than you,"

"Stop provoking him," Road told him.

"Allen! Kanda! My office, again!" Komui said, sounding angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Allen glared icily at Kanda as they walked toward his office. Komui locked the door behind them as they both took a seat. "What is going on between you two?!" Komui asked exasperatedly.

"He's a threat to my pack." Kanda explained.

"Oh, that's rich. Me, the threat? That's a great joke." Allen replied.

"Can you tell my why you've come to this conclusion?" Komui asked.

"He's hiding something, the staff knows what it is, but you're refusing to tell me!"

"Because it has nothing to do with you!" Allen yelled.

Kanda sneered at him, "Even if you don't tell me, I'll figure it out myself. Even if that means calling Tyki himself."

"Don't." Allen said tightly. "You'd be damning us all,"

"Then tell me, or i'm doing it." Kanda told him. Allen glanced worriedly at Komui.

Komui's face had gone paler than Allen's. Allen sighed defeatedly. "Me and Tyki had a fight, so I'm teaching him a lesson by avoiding him. My friends and I decided that we'd play a game. We made a bet that I wouldn't last three years without him finding me. I'm not one to lose a bet," Allen told him smoothly, "I'm sure Tyki is very angry, I've been gone for a while,"

Kanda stopped short, and stared at Allen. His face was perfectly neutral, and innocent looking. Kanda had a feeling that Allen was still lying, and he was just about to call his bluff when Allen's hand brushed his bruised cheek. The emotions swirling in his eyes were unmistakable. What struck Kanda in the heart the most was how Allen touched it with a sort of familiarity, like something a kin to this had happened before, and often. The younger teen noticed Kanda's shameless staring and closed himself off. His eyes were once again emotionless and null.

Kanda clicked his tongue loudly before unlocking the door and leaving. Skin glared at him from his position in the lunchroom, but Kanda didn't acknowledge him. His brain was too occupied analyzing every aspect of Allen's face.

Even after school, Kanda was still stuck on the fact he actually punched Allen in the face. When he first left the building and spotted the black and purple bruise on his cheekbone, he knew he'd done something terrible.

The guilt hit him in the gut with terrible swiftness. He even resorted to taking a jog around the neighborhood and a nearby park to alleviate the weight on his chest.

The was running along the gravel track going around the entire park when a dog ran toward him. The dog stopped, and Kanda did the same, the dog wagged it's tail and sat down, it's head tilted to the side. The pit bull was wearing a therapy dog vest and a leash dragged behind him. "Tim!" Allen exclaimed, before coming from the same direction the dog came from. Kanda knew the dog looked really familiar. Tim leaned forward and nudged Kanda in the thigh. Once. Twice.

Allen grabbed Tim by the leash and didn't even cast Kanda a single glance. The bruise looked worse than it did an hour or so ago. It was probably because of the stark contrast of his porcelain skin to the bruise.

Allen guided his dog past Kanda and didn't look back. Kanda grumbled loudly before taking off at a full sprint. The only noise was the slight clinking of his black track jacket zipper as he ran. He ran past a park bench, and onto a dirt trail that went through the woods.

A jumble of scents assaulted him as he ran, the smell of wood, moss, leaves and something else. Something like warm tea or mint. It reminded him of Allen. It probably was him, because they younger boy came from this direction. Out of curiosity he followed the teens trail.

He slowed his sprint to a jog and squeezed through the trees. He ducked under low lying branches and ended up standing at the edge of a cliff. A few yards ahead of him was a calming waterfall. He followed the scent to the very edge.

Kanda scanned the area for a while, before leaving. He jogged all the way back to his house, his breathing heavy and ragged. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he didn't bother to look at the number before answering. "Who is this?" He growled.

Allen stood at the cliffs edge, gently petting Tim. Today hadn't been the best day, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't partly his fault. Allen did provoke Kanda into punching him, and he didn't tell anything that would satisfy Kanda. He could've told him some of the truth, enough to keep Kanda in check, but it was too soon. He'd never be ready to talk about it. Maybe he'd been trying to inadvertently impress Road, Jasdevi and Skin.

He didn't know for sure, but he certainly didn't put all of the blame on Kanda. Allen sat down in the clearing and Tim curled up in his lap. The dog could sense when Allen was distressed. The dog whined, and nudged his head under Allen's hand.

Allen pat the dog on the head and closed his eyes. God this was a mess, but he was glad Road, Jasdevi and Skin got to visit. They were going to stay in Canada, and would probably stay there for a while.

He took a deep breath to center himself, and to shake off all the negatives of today. He would explain everything to Kanda, the real truth, if he ever had a chance. He wrapped his arms around Tim and kissed the pit bull on the forehead. Tim wagged his tail and licked Allen's nose.

Allen rested for a few more minutes until he finally gained enough willpower to get up. Life was becoming a bigger and bigger struggle as time went on. His time in Japan was quiet, and peaceful until Tyki's pack members invaded the place, looking for him.

He'd nearly come face to face with one of them, and that fear and terror that ripped through him stayed with him when they moved to America a few weeks ago. He hadn't had anyone to talk to in Japan, he didn't have any friends, nor enemies while he was there.

This time it was different. He had a few friends, but Kanda was definitely an enemy. He was practically feral. He was cold, cruel and stoic. That did something to Allen. It made him angry and dangerously bold. There was something else to him though, something just underneath the surface, something softer. It made Allen wonder about every aspect of Kanda. It made him feel bad for provoking him earlier today.

He climbed up from his spot on the ground and started his walk back to his house. The leaves and twigs crunched beneath his feet. Tim trotted next to him, sniffing everything in sight, and he even tried to eat a beetle. Allen tugged on the leash to signal to Tim to hurry up. The pitbull sniffed the air for a few seconds before running, the leash slipped through Allen's fingers and he sprinted after his dog. He followed Tim's scent as he ran just behind him, but unable to see due to all the trees and undergrowth. Allen finally reached the gravel trail outside the trees, and saw Tim sitting and wagging his tail at Kanda. The very male he'd been thinking about.

Allen quickly grabbed Tim and made his hasty retreat. Once he was well enough away, he settled on a relaxing walk the rest of the way home. Allen stopped walking once his house came into view. The door was wide open, which was odd. He walked all the way to the doorway and tentatively took a step inside. It was quiet. Everything was still in their rightful places. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he walked through the whole house, listening for any movement or growls from Tim signaling that there was someone in the house. Notes were tacked to the walls.

 _'Did you think you could escape?'_

One was tacked to Mana's room.

 _'I'll be here to reclaim my property'_

He saved his room for last. His door was wide open, and everything was thrown everywhere. He walked over to his dresser that had been tipped over. There was a paper tacked to the wall. He couldn't breathe as he stared at the note.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys like this new chapter! I've currently written most of chapter 9, and i'm just updating this randomly as I write. I would really appreciate some ideas and some reviews!**


	5. Scarred

_'Finally found you. Don't think I've forgotten you, Allen. You'll pay for running from me,' -Tyki_

Adrenaline took over as Allen grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He didn't bother to look at the contact as he called the first number, and the phone merely rang once, before a familiar gruff voice answered. "Who is this?" Kanda growled. Allen nearly sobbed, thankful he'd called someone that lived nearby. "Hello?" Kanda grumbled, obviously growing impatient.

"Kanda?" Allen mumbled quickly, his brain catching up to the world around him. "Sorry you were the first contact in my phone. But I-I-"

"Spit it out, beansprout,"

"It's just, someone broke into my house," Allen told him, "I know I s-shouldn't be asking you this, but c-could you-"

"Che. I'll be right there you idiot," Then the call ended, and Allen tore all the notes off the walls and threw them in the trash. He didn't wan anyone reading them and asking questions Allen would never have the courage to answer. He took Tim outside and waited for Kanda, anxiety and fear coiling in his gut. When the taller teen showed up in his truck, he didn't say a word as he walked inside the house and emerged a few minutes later with a bag. He handed Allen the bag and walked towards his car.

"C'mon," Kanda told him, "Let's go, I checked your house. You'll crash at my place, Tiedoll already agreed." Allen raised an eyebrow and Tim followed Kanda, his tail wagging the whole way. Allen closed and locked the front door or his house before he climbed in the car apprehensively. Tim hopped in with him, and Kanda drove off. It took only a few minutes to get to the other boy's house, and then Allen suddenly wondered how exactly Kanda found his house. He didn't give Kanda his address, yet Kanda had no trouble finding him. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and exited the truck.

Allen followed him into the house, which was massive. Kanda lived in the richer part of the town where other alpha's lived, and it gave Allen anxiety even being this close to the other alphas in the area after what had happened. He only relaxed slightly when Kanda locked the door as they came in. Tiedoll walked down the stairs to greet them, and he smiled when he saw Allen. "Good afternoon Allen!" He said cheerily. "I'm glad your fine. You'll be safe here, no one would dare break in,"

Kanda clicked his tongue, as if he was annoyed with his father. He walked past Tiedoll without a word, but Allen thanked him for letting him crash for a night or so. Then he followed Kanda up the stairs to an empty room. The room was bigger than his own at home. "You can sleep here," Kanda told him, "Take a shower and go downstairs for dinner," Then he left, walking to a different room that was probably his. Allen looked in the bag Kanda had packed for him and bit his lower lip harshly. Of course Kanda didn't know what kind of clothes Allen preferred to wear in front of people. Of course he didn't know the real reason why he wore gloves. This was his punishment, Allen thought, for keeping secrets.

Allen grabbed some underwear, a white t-shirt with a skeleton on it in black, and a pair of athletic shorts. He walked into the private bathroom connected to his room and started up the shower. Allen threw off his clothes and took a quick shower. He hated looking at himself for a long time, it made him remember too much. The scars marring his entire body told a story. A long, gruesome, painful, story. A story he preferred to forget in all honesty. That was impossible unfortunately, because the scars wouldn't vanish. They were permanent reminders of every hardship he went through while being with Tyki.

He washed his hair and body quickly, before getting out. He attempted to keep himself from looking in the mirror, but he looked anyway, and cringed. The claw mark scars were on his right shoulder. Similar scars marred his torso, and bite marks were visible on his forearm and elbow.

His other arm was red and deformed. Around his wrists were thin lined scars, and around his throat was another thick scar. These scars and his deformity were the reasons he covered up most of his physique. He quickly dressed before he looked at himself again. His calves were visible, revealing the thin scars around his ankles and the abundance of scars on his legs.

Allen opened the bathroom door, fighting the urge to lock himself in there. Kanda was already standing in his doorway, tapping the hilt of his sword soothingly. He looked up and Allen looked at everything except him. He could feel Kanda staring at him. "Stop staring at me," Allen muttered.

Kanda didn't say a word, he walked closer. His gaze was so intense that Allen was grateful he wasn't looking him in the eyes. Kanda's fingers brushed Allen's forehead, and it traveled down to his cheek, tracing the red scar. "Stop," Allen snapped, grabbing Kanda's wrist with his deformed hand. Allen quickly realized his mistake and pulled away.

"What happened?" Kanda asked, his eyes going sickeningly soft. Allen growled, his anger flaring. Of course Kanda would be the first one to see his scars and take pity on him.

"None of your business." Allen said, before leaving his room and heading downstairs. Tiedoll was nowhere to be seen, but two plates were already set out, and the third was already in the sink. Kanda didn't follow him, and Allen went ahead and ate quickly before calling Mana. Kanda walked down the stairs just as Mana answered the phone. Allen didn't notice.

"Allen! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mana."

"Do you know who broke in?" Mana asked.

"Well, I know whoever it was didn't steal anything, and I know that they're in league with Him. They left notes. He even signed one of them."

"It's all okay now," Mana told him soothingly, "what did the notes say?"

Allen looked up and spotted Kanda, "I'll tell you later," he said.

"Okay, well we'll be back in a few days, just stay at Kanda's okay?"

"Alright, see you then,"

"Who is Him?" Kanda asked, "Tyki?"

Allen pursed his lips together. "Yeah," he admitted, his eyes gleaming with worry.

Kanda stared at him, specifically at all the scars that were painfully visible. They were impossible to miss. The claw marks were easily recognizable. He noticed how Allen's usual confident manner was largely subdued. He could smell the fear radiating off of him since he pulled up in his driveway. He was tempted to comfort him, but he wasn't sure how to do so. He wasn't sure if it would help anyway, Allen would probably punch him if he tried.

He noticed how the younger boy kept itching his arms nervously, definitely because he was extremely uncomfortable. Kanda took off his jacket and wrapped it around him. Allen put it on correctly and ducked his head. "Thanks, I usually don't show this much skin around other people."

"That much is obvious," Kanda told him. "Where'd you get all those scars?"

"I..." Allen began timidly, "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Kanda got up and motioned for Allen to follow him as he walked up the stairs. Kanda led him to his room, which had a huge bed in the middle, with an art easel in the corner. Kanda sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Is this private enough for you?"

"Yeah," Allen said, before taking a deep breath. "These scars...some of them are accidents. Some of them were on purpose, to inflict pain." Allen clenched his fists. Kanda watched him closely, his stomach doing somersaults the entire time.

"Stop." Kanda demanded, before Allen could say anything else. "Just tell me when your ready,"

Allen released a nervous breath. "Oh thank god,"

* * *

The next day, before Allen even had the chance to wake up, Kanda went back to Allen's house and grabbed his gloves and concealer he'd managed to find. Kanda also looked around for the notes Allen had been telling his father about. He found them in the trash and stuffed them in his pockets. He returned a few minutes later and woke Allen up. "I got a few things for you," Kanda stayed gruffly, putting the gloves and concealer on the edge of the boys bed. Allen sat up and thanked him. The pair quickly got dressed and ready for school in separate rooms.

They were running a little late, so Kanda just drove them in his car instead of walking. They arrived right on time, and walked inside the building. Allen was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he was wearing one of Kanda's hoodies. Technically this would be an act of claiming, to tell everyone to back off of their mate. But they weren't mates. Not even friends.

Nevertheless, people stared anyway. "I hate you," Allen growled.

"Like I want everyone to think we're mates, which we're not," Kanda snapped back. "You'd be the last person I'd choose as a mate."

"I couldn't agree more," Allen said as people began to star shamelessly at the pair. "This is all your fault by the way,"

"What?" Kanda grumbled, "if anything it's your fault."

"No, your the one who went back to my house without me. I could've gotten decent clothes,"

"I don't even know what your definition of decent is, moyashi." Kanda mumbled.

"Have you ever seen me wear anything other than hoodies?" Allen waited for a response. "Exactly."

"Che. Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me," Allen seethed. "Use that small brain of yours bakanda."

"Aw! Your even bickering like an old couple!" Lavi commented, walking over to them. They had about ten more minutes before classes started.

"Shut up!" The two yelled at the same time, shocking Lenalee who had just joined the conversation.

"Why are you wearing his hoodie?" Lenalee asked, giving Lavi a pointed look as she said, "Because you guys definitely aren't mates."

"Someone broke into my house, and I called him. He was the first contact on my phone."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Lenalee asked.

"Because he knows who did it." Kanda grumbled, opening his locker.

"You do?" Lavi wondered aloud, "Who was it?"

Allen immediately began to look uncomfortable. He looked away and took a moment to answer, his voice was soft, "Tyki,"

"He left threatening notes," Kanda continued. "That this idiot decided to keep a secret."

"You didn't need to know." Allen snapped, "Stop snooping through my fucking trash you stalker."

"Hmph."

"We'll probably be leaving soon," Allen added, "Maybe we'll head to Greece this time," They walked to a deserted hallway to continue their conversation.

"You're not." Kanda growled, "Not this time. There's no point."

"You can't boss me around," Allen replied, "I'm leaving this country before he can get here."

"No way," Lavi told him, "Your in the safest place in the world. America is known for its abundance of strong alphas. It's also known for its peace pact called the Black Order, and if you join a pack, America is obliged to protect you," Lavi explained. "There's the Eastern Branch, The Western Branch and the Midwest Branch. We're in the Midwest Branch, and we're conveniently in the headquarters where all the most powerful alphas are. Like I said, you're safer here than anywhere else."

Allen stared at him before laughing. "You really think so?" Allen asked. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, we won wars with this pact."

"Have a little faith, Allen." Lenalee told him. "If you join a pack you'll be safe."

"I won't ever be safe." Allen told her, "People have died saving me. Families and packs torn to shreds for me,"

Lenalee paled slightly. "Che. You'll never believe in the pact if you don't see it in action. Just join a pack you idiot." Kanda growled.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because if your perfect little pact fails, which it will, no one in that pack will be alive." Allen told them. "And then I might as well be dead,"

"How can you live like this?" Lavi muttered.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"In a constant state of paranoia, afraid he'll find you and murder everyone you know. What'd you even do to make him so angry? Why don't you quit worrying about it and just live?"

"I didn't do anything, he's just like that." Allen murmured.

"Then why'd you become his mate?" Lenalee asked, wanting to get as much information as Allen was willing to give.

"It was arranged. I had no say in the matter." He explained.

"So why'd you leave." Kanda demanded.

"None of your guys' damn business." Allen said, for the umpteenth time. "I've already told you too much," He stomped off to his first hour without a single glance back. Kanda watched without a hint of guilt, he still hadn't learned what he wanted. Even though this was the most Allen had told them about Tyki, he knew there was more. Something Allen wasn't telling them.

"I guess we did push him a little too far," Lenalee muttered.

"He'll tell us everything when he's ready. I just hope he stays long enough." Lavi said.


	6. Past: Italy Three Years Ago Part One

**Two chapters today because I forgot to upload chapter 5 on here when I uploaded it to AO3! I'm currently writing chapter 11, which is why I haven't posted recently. Please reread the story for a refresher if u need to and drop a review! :D**

* * *

Allen stopped just before the wooden door in front of the Italian style villa. He was staying with a pack known for allowing foreigners to stay with them over the summer to experience a new country. He'd been wanting to visit Italy since he was little and finally he got his chance at 15. Allen had run away from home, away from England where he'd been apart of the Noah Clan. The Noah Clan was mostly a pack full of experienced warriors, and egotistical idiots. He was glad to have a break from them, even though most of the members were like family to him.

It was an easy decision to leave his family in the middle of the night and travel to Italy. He was sick of training and learning to fight for the pride and honor of the Noah Clan. Allen was a musician at heart and he never wanted to fight aimlessly. He was practically a pacifist, unless someone dared to threatened his father or uncle. That was when he fought, and he would always fight for his family. That would never change but the constant pressure to conform to the Noah Clan ideals and stereotypes was too much for him. Allen wanted to be free to do what he chose to. He didn't want to fight just because he could throw a punch, and that's why he escaped to Italy for a break. He needed time to find himself, to explore his likes and dislikes. Most of all he wanted to keep himself from telling his father he was gay. That was taboo in the UK, at least at the moment, unless there was a need for an arranged marriage.

The door to the villa swung open and Allen ran a hand through his auburn hair. "You must be Red!" A taller teen said with a smile. "Welcome to Italy, please come in!" Allen of course, to avoid discovery he lied about his true identity. He followed the taller boy into the large house and marveled at the charming interior design. The only light coming in was natural light. There was only one phone as far as Allen could tell, and there didn't seem to be any TV's in sight. There were a lot of people lounging around on the floor and on the couches. The french back doors were open, allowing more air to circulate around the whole place. Now that Allen was thinking about it, all of the windows were open. People were walking around outside, and talking. Although it seemed like there was a lot of people here, it was probably less than twenty people.

Everyone there was lounging casually, not really paying attention to him, which Allen was grateful for. "Come on, kid." The taller teen from before said, "I'll show you around. My name's Kie by the way." Kie led him upstairs into a long narrow hallway. Each room was big filled with bunk beds. Kie led him t one of these rooms and patted the lower bed. "This one's yours, you can just throw you shit on the floor under the bed and do whatever you want. We don't really do much during the summer but we do go swimming and we go shopping together. Most foreigners explore the town and make friends, most of them are here for tourism, but honestly they don't experience much. All the fun stuff is the underground, like nightclubs, bars, parties." Kie explained.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "If your looking for something fun, I'll be happy to immerse you into everything Italy has to offer." The teen continued before leaving the room. Allen put his suitcase under his bed and took a look around the house. There was a pool in the backyard, and there was a apple tree growing nearby. The villa was nice, and the fact that there was practically no modern technology in sight was comforting. He wouldn't have to deal with the distractions of the internet, nor would he be required to call and tell his family he was safe. He roamed the backyard for a while and ended up leaving to have a look around town. There wasn't much considering that they were out in the countryside, but there were a few small shops selling authentic Italian food. Allen enjoyed the food, and the people. He was on his way back to get some rest after a long flight when Kie intercepted him.

"Wanna see something awesome?" Kie asked, taking him by the hand without a word.

"Sure," Allen mumbled as they suddenly began walking to the outskirts of town. They walked through the forest to a quiet body of water, and Allen felt a bit underwhelmed. "It's a pond."

"It's my secret spot," Kie corrected.

"Why are you showing me of all people?" Allen asked, "We just met."

"Because your eyes are different."

"They're blue. That's hardly different."

"I think they're different. They're adventurous and curious, unlike these other buffoons who're here just so they can rub it in people's faces." Kie admitted.

"Really?" Allen wondered aloud, a little skeptical.

"Nah, i'm just messing with you. I show everyone this place on their first day."

"That's nice of you," Allen commented, "But maybe you should show people interesting things,"

"Do you want to see something cooler?" Kie asked, turning to face him.

"Anything is better than a pond," Allen told him, "I'm down to see anything,"

"I personally think this pond is awesome," Kie told him, "But there is something I can show you if you like music," Allen smiled and nodded. "Then follow me,"

Kie took the younger male back to the villa and to a locked room. He smiled widely before speaking. "I present to you, our music room." Inside was a grand piano, a cello and a violin. All the instruments were gathering dust and looked like they hadn't been used in a while. Allen walked into the room and brushed the dust off of the piano. "How long has it been since anyone played these?" He asked.

Kie shrugged, "Not sure," Allen wiped off the dust on the bench near the piano and sat down. His fingers gently tapped the keys, and he cringed at the sound. The piano was horribly out of tune. He opened up the piano and looked back at Kie.

"Do you happen to have any tuning equipment?"

"We might," Kie said walking over to the closet. He came back holding a box, and Allen opened it. He smiled faintly. These tools were old, but they would do for now. He walked over to the piano and began the painstaking task of tuning the piano, which included using mutes to separate strings and tuning all the strings by ear. It wasn't ideal, and he didn't trust his perception of sound, but it sounded good enough for him. Kie had long since left by the time he was done, about two or three hours later. He was satisfied with his work and sat down on the piano bench to begin playing.

His fingers tapped the keys with the utmost precision, playing a song from memory. It was a song only he, Mana and Neah knew. He'd learned it when he was younger. Mana had taught him the secret language that they used when they played this song, and Neah had taught him how to play the piano. The sound of him playing filled the room and traveled through the house. The only time he was truly free and at ease was when he was playing. He was just a musician and nothing more when he played. He didn't have to worry about being gay and what would happen if someone in the Clan found out. He didn't worry about not being strong enough to remain a member of his pack, nor did he have to worry about the constant threat of his pack leader being overthrown by the Mikk pack.

The Mikk pack had been after the title of most powerful pack since the Noah Clan stole it from them. The Mikk's used to be a family that was a part of the Noah Clan, but were banished years ago because they were too harsh. They were the reason that the Noah Clan was a pack built on strength because they couldn't risk being beaten by the Mikk family. They would destroy everything Allen's family had worked so hard on creating. The Noah used to kill other packs that were potential competition, they used to exclusively breed alphas and would kill any babies that weren't. If you got beaten in a fight you were executed. If you challenged the alpha you were executed. If you were gay you'd be executed.

The Noah Can now wasn't perfect, or fair but it was leaps and bounds better than it used to be. Now the clan would accept betas, gammas and omegas as pack members, and execution was a banned punishment. Allen's family was still trying to change laws about gay relationships, but it's punishable by banishment.

* * *

For the next week the entire pack he was with went swimming and shopping. Allen went with them and got to know some of the members, he learned that this pack was really loud and energetic, and he learned something else about the pack. They were all omegas. They had no set leader and they didn't care about power, all they wanted to do was live their lives away from other pack drama. It was an interesting concept to Allen, all he'd known for his entire life was drama and maintaining the power of the Noah Clan. He had a feeling this summer was going to be enlightening and freeing. He was reading a book in his bed when Kie entered the room. "Hey, Red do you want to play volleyball?" He asked, "We need another player," Allen closed his book and nodded.

"Sure, I haven't got anything else to do." Allen told him as he got up from his bed and headed for the stairs. Kie smiled and slung his arm on Allen's shoulders.

"Your on my team, are you any good?" He asked.

"I can do a jump serve," Allen said as they walked outside toward the net. "I'm not bad, but i'm not extraordinary." They all began to take their places and Kie threw him the volleyball.

"Serve first Red,"

Allen threw the ball in the air and slammed his other hand into it, sending it flying over the net at neck-breaking speed. Kie whistled, and seemed to be very impressed.

"You said you weren't good," Kie questioned. Allen scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Well, my serves are my only strong point," he explained. The game continued and the other team served. The ball went over the net but was saved by Kie and sent back over to the opposing side. They continued to pass the net over back and forth until someone missed the ball when trying to hit it. The game was casual, just like the games played at home. The Noah Clan was hellbent on protecting itself by producing strong pack members, but members still had time to relax and play games. They played for about an hour until they got bored or hungry. The only two who remained were Kie and Allen, who were trying to see how long they could hit it back and forth without it falling.

"So what brings you to Italy for the summer?" Kie asked, serving it over.

Allen hit it with ease and answered. "I wanted to see if the real thing lived up to my imagination."

"Does it?" Kie asked.

"I don't know yet," Allen told him, "I was expecting more fun and old buildings. I like it so far, but there isn't anything that stands out."

Kie smirked, and caught the ball instead of hitting it over. "There's somewhere you need to go," He said, "Follow me,"

He walked into the shed in the backyard and dragged out a motorcycle. "Hop on," He said with a smile as he grabbed to helmets and got on. "I'm a good driver I promise."

Allen bit his lip and got on, even though he was apprehensive. Kie started up the bike and suddenly they were off, they went past the town and into the nearby city. They stopped at a bar and went inside, Kie was tall enough to pass as eighteen, and no one even checked if they were old enough anyway. Kie ordered both of them drinks and explained why they were there. "There's an underground party here. You have to buy a certain drink and drink the whole thing before they let you in." So they drank. A few seconds after they both finished a women walked past them muttering, "Follow me."

They obeyed and she led them to a backroom and opened a door. They walked inside, and loud music was playing. It was nearly rave-like, with bright colors, glowing outfits, and electronic music playing. Scratch that. It was totally a rave. Allen had been to a rave before, but this one was different. Women were kissing other women. Men were kissing other men. Kie smiled at him, before frowning. "Did I guess wrong? Are you not gay?" He asked.

Allen smiled, "I'm definitely gay," he said shamelessly, "I've just never seen any gay people kiss before,"

"Yeah, I heard it was taboo in the UK." Kie said. There was a few seconds of silence until Kie spoke again. "Do you want to try it?" Allen's mouth went dry, it was so sudden, so out of the blue.

So he didn't question it.

He just let it happen.

Kie cupped his cheek and kissed him. There were no fireworks like it was described in books, but maybe that was because he was scared, or maybe because he was kissing a boy. Allen could taste faint traces of coffee and cinnamon. It was a warm kiss, and they pulled a part a few seconds later. A kiss between friends. That was what this was.

* * *

 **I don't own DGM, :P**

 **how is everyone? Got any story ideas? PM me or review!**


End file.
